


The Broken Blade

by ZeldaTheSiren



Category: Hakuouki, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Comfort, Evil Versions, F/M, Friendship, OOCness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaTheSiren/pseuds/ZeldaTheSiren
Summary: AU! A war lasting centuries comes to a head. The Yami clan and the Hikari clans locked in a stalemate for a century. But when a dim star teams up with bloody rose, she might just become a sun. A sun powerful enough to block out the darkness.If she can only get over her fear first.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for any bouts of OOCness, and grammar errors there are bond to be. But otherwise enjoy. 
> 
> Also if this does well enough here I may put it on Wattpad.

Honestly, this may not have been a good place to hide 

They were in the middle of the woods, and this burnt down shrine was their only place for miles. 

Kiyomitsu had carried the injured 5 year old girl into the middle of some woods. Few places were available to hide in the ruins. A hole in the floor seemed logical. It was dark under the floorboards and the hole seemed unassuming at just a glance.

The human sword hoped to whatever god was out there that they weren't found. Not only was the girl in his arms wounded but she seemed to be developing a fever. Her injured left eye had been wrapped in the Touken’s red scarf. Effectively staining it with the girl’s blood. 

Soon members of the Yami clan, the child's family, arrived at the ruins. Kiyomitsu could sense 7 maybe 10 of them surrounding the shrine. As they began their search, the human sword couldn't help but stare down at the girl in his arms. 

Kashuu Kiyomitsu’s tip had broken off a few centuries ago. When his previous master tried went to have him repaired it was only to find that he was irreparable. Even the known best of their craft had all said the same thing. Whether it had been a highly experienced Saniwa or a veteran blacksmith.

Yet as he collected dust in an old storage room, this 3-year-old girl had sort of waddled in. Took one look at the unsheathed katana and was able to regenerate the tip in seconds. She barely even tried, muttering ‘pwetty’ just before his blade began to repair itself. 

It wasn't long before the child had decided to hide the fixed sword in her room. Only taking the bladeout to admire him when she was alone. And when she was absolutely sure no one would see her. She’d kept him hidden until the day she turned 5.

Then all sorts of hell broke loose. 

Her elder sister had walked in on her staring at the moonlit blade, only to yell ‘traitor’ repeatedly soon after. When their parents arrived, they grabbed the panicking 5 year old. As she gripped the already sheathed weapon they had dragged her to the courtyard. 

Questions upon questions were asked as her family tried to figure out why she had the Katana. Her answers left her mouth as each question had left theirs. She couldn't lie to them. Not after being found out. Then the pain came, blood dripping from a wounded eye. 

The events that followed were all a haze. Her family had begun to corner the child. Kiyomitsu suddenly gained human form. He was remember grabbing the girl and made an escape. Wrapping the bleeding eye with his scarf once they got far enough away. Only to have to run again.

They had been on the move for days, just trying to survive the constant attacks. Resulting in their current predicament. Hiding under the floor boards of an old burnt up shrine, while enemies searched for them. There was little to no chance to escape should they be discovered. 

If the girl had been conscious he may have had a chance to fight them all off. However with the fever beginning to set in, it seemed impossible that he could he fight one. 

*crack* 

Kiyomitsu’s head snapped up as he saw feet walking above him. He stilled his breathing. Placing a hand gently over the gasping child, muffling the sounds. Careful to make no sudden movements, he watched as the feet above them circled the hole. 

Minutes felt like hours as the feet continued to linger.  
Just as it seemed that Kiyomitsu might be found a shouts could be heard followed by a gun shot. The feet ran off toward the disturbance. Again he dared not move as more sounds of fighting rang through the night. 

As silence fell the human sword held his breath. 

Who died? Who survived? Were they friend or foe? Should he leave their hiding spot to find out. 

Kiyomitsu hesitated. Then a rough male voice rang out.

“It's safe now you can come out.”

He did, if not without some hesitation, only to find a fox dressed in yellow and a dog holding a gun. 

~Later~

The girl had slept for a week after that. Soon after her wound was properly cleaned and bandaged. She still wore the scarf, but now on her neck, if only to help keep her warm. Hospitals due tend to get cold a lot. 

When she finally opened her last seeing eye, she found Kiyomitsu sitting next to her. A small smile grew on his lips as he watched the girl in front of him wake up. 

“What's your name?” He asked.

“W-What? Why?” Confusion clearly etched on her face. She’d at least like to know where she is before anything else. 

“Your name. You know if we’re going to be friends much less partners we need to know what to call each other. I’m Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Now you.” 

The 5 year old couldn't help but smile. She’d never had a friend before. Even better her first friend was going to be a beautiful boy like him. Happy couldn't even begin to describe how she felt.

“Natsuki. My names Natsuki.”


	2. Chapter 1

~12 Years Later~

“NATSUKI RUN!!!”

“KIYOMITSU!!!!”

A sharp gasp escaped as her eye jerked open, heart pounding rabidly in her chest as sweat glistened on pale skin. Her hand shook as it moved to the eyepatch hiding her left eye. Pale blue glanced at the sword resting not far from her. Natsuki rolled over slightly with a sigh gently grabbing the crimson sheath. The 17 year old girl sat up, combing her free hand through platinum hair, then placing the black hilt in said hand. Hands slid across both sheath and hilt stopping as they touched the golden rose hand guard. She hesitated for a few moments before hugging the katana and letting the tears fall. 

2 years ago, Natsuki and her partner Kashuu Kiyomitsu were locked in a battle with a member of her former clan. It had started off well as Kiyomitsu had easily shattered the Broken Blade under the Yami’s no Princess’s command. However before they could move in for the kill, the latter had summoned a more powerful Blade to fight for them.

Kiyomitsu and Natsuki fought as hard as they could but were eventually overpowered. 

Natsuki felt her heart shatter as she watched her best friend sacrifice himself to protect her. The world had stood still as she stared at the pieces of Kiyomitsu laying on the ground. With some help she was able to escape from the battle and fix what had once been her partner. It wasn't long before she closed herself off. She no longer held the courage to fight, much less give Kiyomitsu human form again. Her heart just couldn't take the thought of watching him break, much less get hurt, again while protecting her. 

Dawn had broken by the time Natsuki’s tears had come to a stop, and with a few deep calming breaths she decided to start preparing for school. Using the sleeve of her white yukata she dried face of any lingering tears. Not long after she stood up, placing Kiyomitsu in his red cover and tying it with a black cord. Leaning the covered sword against the wall before folding the futon up and putting it away. 

Natsuki looked in the tall mirror next to her dresser and couldn't help the sad smile. 

‘Kiyo probably isn't happy with how I’ve been treating my self lately. Especially my appearance.’

That was certainly true after Kiyomitsu broke she stopped leaving the house except for school and trips to the store. She barely ate anything or talked to anyone at anymore. Good dreams have been nonexistent for 2 years leading to lack of sleep. Add the lack of any hair cuts and her appearance certainly showed the after effects. In fact Natsuki thought her appearance perfectly resembles the state of her heart.

It wasn't long before she dressed in her light blue school uniform. She wrapped the red scarf with splotches of dark red around her neck. Grabbing Kiyomitsu she slung him over her shoulder as she left her room. 

While the house was centuries old, as shown in the design, it certainly didn't feel like it. Modest would be the best way to describe it from the garden, to the sparring hall, to even the house itself. Although it was a little to big for the two, sometimes three, people who currently lived there. 

“Another nightmare?” A wise voice spoke. 

Speaking of those tenants here was the ‘grandfather’ of the three. Dressed in blue robes and drinking tea. Casually sitting on the porch was one Mikazuki Munechika. 

One of the Five Great Swords of Japan given human form centuries ago. A waste if Natsuki had been asked, all he does is drink tea. Unlike the others of his kind who held the job of helping new Saniwa choose their future partner. Mikazuki lives here as he hides from his duties as a Tenka Goken. Not that she minds the old man is great company.

“Mika-Jii…” “If you were fine you wouldn't be having these nightmares now would you, Nat-Chan.”

Mikazuki calmly sipped his tea before continuing.

“This old man hasn't heard your laugh in 2 years.”

Natsuki chuckled sadly. 

“It's hard to laugh after what happened.” She looked at her hands as they began to shake. “I want to fight again.” Her hands shook as she brought them closer to her face. “But every time I go to sleep I see the same battle over and over again.” Hugging her own body she clenched her teeth. 

“It's like my dreams are telling me that Kiyomitsu and I should never have gotten involved. That if I fight again I’ll just…” “And yet the both of you fought exceptionally well for a little over 8 years did you not?”

Natsuki turned toward the sacred Touken, and pale blue stared into a duo of gold crescent moons laying a deep blue sea. She let out a fond sigh a few moments. Staring over at the sparring hall not to far away, memories of training lasting for hours. The sound of polished wood clashing with polished wood, battle cries made, and shouts filled her head. A fond smile graced her lips.

“Yeah, not gonna lie….” Then the smile turned into a frown of self loathing. “But I treated those fights purely like a game.”

“There is no problem with that you know. Laughing can be very effective at driving away fear and bringing in strength.” 

Another sip of tea

“By the way what's the transfer student like?” 

Natsuki stared for a second. Where did that come from? However instead of dwelling on it she shrugged and answered.

“She’s very charismatic, everyone already loves her. Why the sudden entrust in my new class mates?”

“No reason just thought it was a bit odd for a transfer student to appear mid way through the school year.”

Mikazuki had a point it was odd, especially for a small country town like this one. Everybody knows each other and new arrivals were rare. In fact it could be said they were almost non existent. 

“Well I need to get to school. See you later Mika.” 

Natsuki waved as she left putting her shoes on and grabbed her school bag laying at the front door. 

The walk to school was a quiet one allowing her thoughts to return to the blade slung over her shoulder.

A little over 2 years ago her and Kiyomitsu would be walking this road together. Talking about this and that, laughing here and there. They had their petty arguments from time to time of course, but nothing big. 

30 minutes later she arrived at school, and of course she got there just as students started to as well. She did always tend to get here early. Had Kiyomitsu been in human form he would have dropped her off at the gate. Giving her a kiss on the cheek before they went their separate ways. Now all she got was cold winter air as she walked through the gates.


	3. Chapter 2

Natsuki sat down in her desk next to the window overlooking the courtyard. She took out a book from her school bag and began to read. As her eye scanned the words, taking in the information inscribed on the page time seemed to move faster. Then the bell rang signaling for students to get to class. Putting away her book she then stared over at the gate as it began to close. 

Just like clockwork she saw a brown blur run through the closing gate before she heard a cry of “Safe!”. 

Akiko the transfer student of a month always seemed to arrive just before the late bell and class begins. Her brown hair was up in a pony tail if a little bit messy from the running. Soon the brunette took her seat diagonally behind the platinum haired girl. 

Classes continued like normal, and as usual the new student Akiko was in every one of Natsuki’s classes. Not like she paid attention to her anyway, to preoccupied with the lessons. Lunchtime came and Natsuki escaped to the school’s rooftop, where she waited for the only student who actually talked to her. 

Sitting on the bench she took out the kit from underneath as she prepared to clean Kiyomitsu. The platinum haired girl barely even started when she heard the rooftop door open.

“Yo Natsuki!” 

Looking up she saw the heartthrob of the school Shiranui Kyo walk over holding his lunch. His school uniform was open with that navy blue shirt under neath. A chain a padlock around his neck, while his long royal blue hair was held in a ponytail. 

“Kyo.” She nodded turning to the task at hand. It hasn't been too long since the blade’s last cleaning but Natsuki was if not anything but careful. 

*whistle* “As always you seem to be getting colder and colder with each day. So you think about what I said yet?” He asked taking a seat on a bench right next to her before eating his lunch. 

She knew what he was trying to do, they were childhood friends after all. Hell his dad taught the both of them different fighting styles. His mother, a seasoned Saniwa herself, on the other hand taught her how to control her powers. Kyo was trying to get her back in the fight. Not that she could blame him. Being a Saniwa was what she was meant to do. 

“We both know you can protect the tree without me, Ayakashi are no problem for an Oni like you. And the Yami clan is to preoccupied with their war to come all the way out here.” 

In the middle of this small town there is a cherry tree that pulls Ayakashi to it. Apparently there is enough spiritual power running in its roots to make almost any body unstoppable. That's probably why the tree is always in bloom, not that it isn't beautiful.The Shiranui clan were the Oni clan in charge of this area. Rightful so this land did belong to them.

“What if I said the Hikari clans are interested in something other than the tree?” 

Natsuki gave Kyo an odd look. Usually he’d have laughed it off and let her be. Only to press the issue again the next day. Yet why was he sudden so serious.

“And that is?”

Silence followed for a few moments. Then realization hit her like a bullet train at full speed. Dropping the tool in her and Natsuki turned to the Oni next to her. Her eye wide the grip on Kiyomitsu tightened slightly. 

“Mika-Jii!” 

A nod. 

“And they tracked him here?” 

Another nod. 

“How?” Natsuki breathed out picking up the cleaning tool. 

Mikazuki Munechika was one of the most powerful swords out there, and he wasn't only living with her on a whim either. (Well that may be part of it. Who knows what he's thinking most of the time.) Sure he could slack off anywhere but he was hidden here. The tree gave him enough energy to keep his form without the help of a Saniwa. If the Hikari clans have tracked him here then the Yami clan weren't far behind. 

“Who did they send?” A sword returning to its sheath could be heard. Natsuki didn't really need to ask she just needed to confirm what she’s been thinking.

“Akiko.” 

An irritated sigh left her mouth as she tightened the cord on the sword cover. Rubbing her face with her free hand she looked up at the railing to see a crow staring at her. Quickly ignoring the black bird she looked at her friend. 

“Regardless if I want to fight again or not, Mika will have to rejoin the Hikari clans you know. If the Yami clan gets him this war is as good as lost.” 

In truth she really didn't want Mikazuki to leave, but if it meant keeping him safe she could deal. Plus if the Yami clan got a hold of him and won, she’d regret it. 8 years of fighting wasted.

“What about Kogitsunemaru and his master can't they hide him.” 

Kogitsunemaru was another powerful Touken that lived in the house with Natsuki. In fact his master owns the house, but she has never actually met them. No one but The fox himself of course. All she knows is they have lived a long time and are very powerful. Although the yellow dressed fox comes and goes more often then not, so it's usually just Mikazuki Munechika and Natsuki who live there. 

“We don't even know who they are, much less if they'll help or not. Kogitsunemaru hasn't told me anything no matter how many times I asked. There's also the fact he hasn't been around the last month and a half.” 

But before Kyo could reply the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. They gave each other a look before moving to get back to classes. 

After that classes seemed to move slower as a pale blue eye glanced at the clock. She needed to get home and talk to Mikazuki. The thought of losing someone else from her childhood, to the family she hated with her entire being, hurt. Hopefully the barrier around the house is strong enough to keep out any Broken Blade or Yami no princess.

When the final bell rang Natsuki grabbed Kiyomitsu, slinging him over her shoulder. Taking her bag into her hands she hurriedly walked out of the classroom, and toward the school gate. She had just reached the gate when she felt it. 

A dark presence had walked into town, and if she felt it then so did Akiko. 

Thank god the brunette was right in front of her. So she decided to follow the Hikari no princess. Akiko arrived at the cherry tree and seemed to be meeting up with someone. Quickly hiding behind a tree not to far away Natsuki just observed. 

That someone was a boy with a blue hair up in a pony tail. The odd thing was he was dressed like a soldier from the Shinesengumi. He even had a blue sword at his hip. He was obviously a Touken Danshi but… 

Who was he?


	4. Chapter 3

“Yasusada anything?” Akiko asked walking up to the blue haired boy.

Natsuki’s eye widened and her breath hitched. 

‘Yamatonokami Yasusada! Okita Souji’s other sword and Kiyomitsu’s partner. This can't be a coincidence.’

A crow’s caw could be heard. 

“No. Could we have gotten the wrong information?” The Shinsengumi sword asked.

“Who knows. We didn't get much information to go on in the first place.” Akiko sighed heavily crossing her arms. 

So they didn't track him but someone else did. Question is who and how long have they know Mikazuki was here? Most importantly how did they track him here in the first place?

“Someone’s here.” Yasusada said grabbed the hilt of his sword and turning to the ever approaching dark aura. 

The brunette grabbed a small silver rod from her bag. Natsuki watched as with a single swing the rod extended into a full staff. Akiko soon got into a defensive stance, ready for battle. The sound of clapping soon filled the empty park. 

It was weird actually, usually the park was filled with people this time a day. The cherry tree was gorgeous as dusk began to fall behind it. Kiyomitsu and Natsuki often stopped here after school to eat dongo. They'd sit under the tree and catch up on what they did that day. Sometimes Kashuu would even tell her stories of his days with Okita. Course he avoided saying his previous masters name as much as he could.

“As expected of a sword of the Shinsengumi. Nothing gets passed you.” 

A figure walked out of the trees, the light of dusk enveloped it, revealing a woman with shoulder length red hair. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses and she was dressed in a casual business suit. However even with the sunglasses Natsuki still recognized her, Satsuki her elder sister. The elder was as arrogant as ever if her posture was anything to go by. 

Pain shot through her left eye as the platinum haired girl started at her ex-sister.

“Yami no Princess. What are you doing here?” Akiko growled clutching her staff so hard her knuckles turned white. 

Obviously the brunette had never faced a Saniwa from the Yami clan before. That lack of experience was a huge disadvantage. And she would know.

Natsuki remembered her first fight like it was yesterday. The Yami no Princess she had faced had a Broken wakizashi under her command. While the Blade itself wasn't that tough, the evil Saniwa had been a different matter. She doubt she could have won without Kiyomitsu’s help. 

“The same reason you are I believe. Looking for Mikazuki Munechika.” 

Natsuki bit her lip, her ex-sister was no slouch even when they were kids. With her as Akiko’s opponent this battle was a good as lost.

“As if we would let you anywhere near Mikazuki-San.” Yasusada unsheathed his blade pointing the tip at Satsuki. 

Said woman just shrugged before, taking something from her jacket waving it in front of her. Yasusada and Natsuki paled instantly recognizing the metal in the woman’s hand. 

It was Kashuu Kiyomitsu’s broken tip from the Ikeda Inn. As far as they both knew the tip had been lost by the time that battle had ended.

“I'm sure you recognize this little beauty. After so many years my clan finally found him.”

With a sneer Satsuki threw the tip in front of her and all present watched as it changed shape. The piece of metal warped in to a boy dressed in a red shirt and dark grey pants. He wore the Shinsengumi haori, a red scarf and the head guard. The boys’ stance was that of a mindless beast. Without warning the Broken Kiyomitsu rushed at Yasusada, the blue boy went on the defensive. 

Natsuki watched as the Touken deflected blow after blow, yet never making an attempt to attack. Her grip tightened around the real Kiyomitsu. A few moments later a decision was finally made. If Yasusada was going to win he was going to need help. 

And with that Natsuki slipped away.

*With Yasusada*

Yasusada remained on the defensive while Akiko went for Satsuki. Each strike the Broken Kiyomitsu had made held no technique. There seemed to be only rage. Whatever skill Kashuu had was discarded in favor of a full out barrage. 

Satsuki on the other hand had taken out a pair of sickles and started attacking Akiko. 

Each pair exchanged blows, never giving into one another. Although the Hikaris seemed to be stuck on the defensive. The Yamis on the other hand gave no room for a counterattack. 

So far the battle looked to be all but decided.

*With Natsuki* 

The blonde found the perfect clearing just far enough away that she couldn't be seen nor heard from the fighting. Swinging the sword off her shoulder she unwrapped the cord and took Kiyomitsu out of his cover. The fabric dropped on the ground as Natsuki held the blade in front of her, hesitating. 

Returning him to human form, while easy enough, brought a big draw back. The chance her best friend would break again. On one hand she could fix him just as easy as she did the last time. But on the other hand she wondered if her heart could take it. 

Either way she needed to act quick.

*With Akiko*

Even as she fought Akiko could see Yasusada being pushed back. Hesitating as he deflected strike after strike. She could scarcely imagine what he must be thinking. This had been his partner back when they both belonged to Okita Souji. And yet Kiyomitsu had become irreparable, and in the end abandoned at a river bank. 

Akiko twirled her staff around hitting one of the sickles trying to disarm the other. The older woman was faster though and easily twisting the curved blade under the rod. Soon she flipped the rod out of the younger’s hands. The staff flew far behind her and soon Satsuki had her two sickles transformed into one large scythe. Pointing the blade at the brunette’s neck the older woman shouted:

“If you value her life, I suggest you tell me where Mikazuki Munechika is!”

As soon as she said that the Broken Kiyomitsu had knocked Yasusada to the ground. He pointed his own blade at his counterpart. Said boy, having been disarmed himself, just stared at his partner laying on the ground. 

They were defeated.

Not a few moments later a voice broke the silence.

“What's wrong Yasusada? I'm sure That Guy wouldn't have given up this easily. Don’t you think so?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty fight. Never been good at writing them.


	5. Chapter 4

*Earlier with Natsuki*

Natsuki’s grip tightened on the crimson sheathed blade. Rattling could be heard as her body began to shake. Fear had held her heart in a growing grip since that day 2 years ago. Doubt in her abilities as she ran that battle in her head over and over. So many things she could have done differently and maybe, just maybe she could have saved him. 

‘What if I slip up? What if I’m not strong enough? What if I can't protect him? What if he breaks again? What if I can't repair him next time? What if…’

Then the caw of a crow interrupted her dark thoughts. She looked over at the branches near by, and there stood the same crow from this afternoon. Natsuki stared into the eyes of the black bird for a few moments. Soon her lips grew into a small smile, letting a quiet laugh. 

Platinum hair was thrown back as the girl began releasing a much louder laugh. Taking a few steps back into the tree standing behind her. After a few moments of laughing, a pale blue eye closed followed by deep calming breaths. When she opened it again she looked at the sword in her hand. Her grip tightened until knuckles turned white.

“Sorry for the wait.” She said confidence slowly returning.

‘I may not be able to change my past.’ 

With lightning speed Kiyomitsu was slid out of his sheath. Metal beautifully reflecting the light of dusk as it reached its end. Natsuki focused her energy to slowly fill into the blade.

“So…” 

Slowly the girl released her grip allowing the katana to float in the air. The sword flew in front as it began to glow dimly. With the tip pointing down as the glow intensified, as the sheath disappeared into the blade.

‘But we just need to keep moving for the future.’

“Return to my side, Kashuu Kiyomitsu!”

*Back to the Present*

To say Yasusada was in shock was an understatement. Soon after the two had heard the voice they turned to the new arrival. Only to find Kashuu Kiyomitsu, wearing black and red westernized clothing. Wait, was he wearing black high heels? Well they were more like boots, but still they had to be an inch and a half high at least. 

This Kiyomitsu didn't give off a dark aura like the other, instead he just seemed to be amused. Does he have red blush on? Plus he had a mind of his own. Were those gold earrings dangling from his ears? His scarf no longer plain red, but this one had a darker red pattern stitched into the weave. Was it just him or were Kiyomitsu’s lips shinier then he remembered? The black hair cut short, a ponytail, tied with a white fabric, hung over his right shoulder. Were his nails painted with blood or was that just crimson nail polish?

“Oi, Yasusada. Did you not hear me?” The amused Kiyomitsu asked stepping forward. 

A hand held his hip while the other rested on the hilt of his blade.

“K-Kiyomitsu? Are you really Kiyomitsu?” The blue haired Touken asked.

Akiko just stared at the new arrival. How was this possible? 

Kiyomitsu’s main body had been lost after Okita’s death. Even if someone had found him, he was irreparable. Yet here he stood in a human form and completely sane. What was going on?

Kiyomitsu just chuckled before gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. His face hardened, glaring at his past. Mindless it may be, the Broken Touken was still him when he had been ‘His’ sword. He still remembered being stabbed in the ground beside a riverbank. Watching as That Guy’s back got smaller as he abandoned Kashuu there. 

A blur of red and black flew past Yasusada. Metal met metal, blade met blade as the Broken Kiyomitsu was suddenly pushed back. Only to return with a growl, swords meeting in a brief deadlock. Kiyomitsu faced Kiyomitsu, one a feral beast and the other completely human. This would have been an interesting battle. Circumstances not withstanding of course. 

“How?” Was all Yasusada could ask as he watched the duel evolve in front of him.

Nobody answered.

“Reunion later.”

Again the sound of metal meeting metal resounded throughout the park. This time from Akiko’s direction.

While the others had been distracted, Natsuki had grabbed the discarded staff. Allowing her to make a push on Satsuki. Effectively breaking the scythe back into dual sickles. Pointing the staff at the older woman the platinum haired girl spoke again.

“Lets clean these two up first.” 

Now had anybody but Kiyomitsu seen her stance they would have found nothing wrong. But her partner knew her better. It was taking all she had just to stay standing. Had it not been for the Sakura tree she might have collapsed right there. 

“So you were alive after all lit..” “You’re not my family! Not anymore.” 

A pause as the younger calmed her nerves. Speaking to her sister always seemed to make her tense. Even after 12 years that hasn't changed. Natsuki had hoped to have grown out of that habit by now but oh well.

“Kiyomitsu is the only family I need. Now leave this place.”

Satsuki growled at the new arrivals, but before she could move a gunshot was heard. Having barely dodged the bullet, she looked over Natsuki’s shoulder. Kyo had finally arrived. A teal scarf wrapped around his neck, holding his trademark gun. The Oni wore a leather battle outfit as violet eyes held a cocky expression. His left arm was bare allowing the wild looking flame tattoo to breath.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! This is our town. Outsiders like you don't belong here.” He said pointing the silver gun at his friends opponent. 

Satsuki gave a tch as the Broken Kiyomitsu returned to a piece of metal. With a flick of her wrist the blade tip went flying into the woman’s hand. 

“I'll retreat for now. But remember the Yami will be back.” 

Then she backed up and faded into the Darkness. Night had already descended over the town, streetlights turned on. Kiyomitsu sheathed his blade and turned to look at his partner. He couldn't help but let the worry fill him, watching Natsuki breath heavily. She was even clutching her side, leaning on the tree for support. 

Having reawakened him had already used up a lot of energy. Then almost immediately after, for the first time in a while, she had fought. Although everything she had learned came back quickly. Reflexes, techniques, and over all styles had been engrained into her soul. These past 2 years have weakened her stamina and it showed. The power that can be gained from the tree was limited. It all depended on one’s health, both physical and mental put together. 

Natsuki retracted the staff and threw the rod back to its owner. Akiko nimbly catching her weapon before giving a nod of thanks. Glancing toward Kiyomitsu the platinum haired girl couldn't help but chuckle weakly. She could read his face like an open book. No matter how long it's been since they had seen each other. Her vision slowly began to blur. Ignoring her swimming vision she pushed off the tree. Still clutching her aching side. 

“Come on Kiyo, what's with that face?” She breathed out taking a few steps forward.

Said boy, who had been sprouting a small sad smile, frowned as he took his own steps forward.

“It's not cu…” Natsuki couldn't finish as darkness filled her vision. 

She clutched her aching head, pain evident in her face. Her knees buckled and Kiyomitsu cursed to himself as he caught her. Some voices were speaking but Natsuki couldn't hear the words clearly. It wasn't long before unconsciousness claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it so far?


End file.
